


Fiction is Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Incest Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared and Jensen sometimes spend time reading fanfiction. Why? Well - it's fun. And sometimes those writers have some good ideas.





	Fiction is Fun

“I can’t believe you told them we don’t read any fanfiction,” Jared said, his eyes on his phone.

“What else would I have told ‘em?” Jensen asked, toweling off his hair. Jared glanced over, smirking at the nude state of his husband.

“The truth?”

“Right, that we read Wincest fanfiction and jerk off to it. And there was that one fanfic I sucked you off while you read to me.”

Jared laughed. “Would be a pretty memorable way to come out.”

Jensen snorted, crawling into the motel bed with Jared. “Find anything good?”

“Yeah this fic. _Sam, You Little Shit_.”

“Well that sounds promising. What are the tags?”

“Spanking, coming untouched, dirty talk, bottom Sam, top Dean.”

“Underage?”

“Nope.”

Jensen peeked over Jared’s shoulder, scanning the summary. “Let’s read it.”

 

The two read in relative silence, sharing Jared’s phone. Jensen began to squirm during the second chapter, when Sam decided it was a good time to start talking dirty. Jared chuckled.

“You and dirty talk.”

“What? You know I have a soft spot for it,” Jensen defended. He turned his head, nibbling on Jared’s earlobe and earning a grunt.

“I’m reading.”

“I’m horny.”

“No shit. It’s almost finished—Oh—“ Jared’s hips bucked when Jensen shoved his hand down the front of his boxers, curling his fingers loosely around Jared’s half hard cock and giving it a gentle stroke.

Forcing his eyes to focus, Jared continued to read, Jensen’s soft groans becoming more of a distraction than helpful. He set the phone down and reached around, fisting Jensen’s hair and yanking his head back.

“You’re an ass. I was gonna leave a comment.”

Jensen chuckled. “Bet those writers would shit if they knew who some of those anonymous comments were from.”

Jared laughed, kissing Jensen softly.

“Hey—Do you think you could come from me spanking you like that?”

Jared shrugged. “Not a clue—Don’t think we’ve ever tried it.”

“Wanna?”

A slow smirk spread across Jared’s face. “As long as you promise to take care of me after… We have work tomorrow. Can’t have Sam limping on screen now, can we?”

Jensen’s chest rumbled with another laugh. He rolled on top of Jared, kissing over his neck. “It’d give the writers something fun to play with.”

“Don’t we already give them enough?” Jared panted, sliding his hands down to squeeze Jensen’s ass.

Jensen groaned against his shoulder, grinding their crotches together.

“Keep doing that and you won’t get to try spanking me,” Jared panted.

Jensen smirked and sat up, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. “Come on then.”

“You know, I don’t think this’ll work,” Jared argued, wiggling his hips as he slid his boxers down and off.

“Be fun trying. Been a while since I spanked your ass anyway.”

Jared rolled his eyes and settled over Jensen’s lap, chuckling a little. He reached down, pushing Jensen’s cock out of the way. “Stop stabbing me.”

“You love it.”

“Not on my stomach,” Jared argued. He gasped, jerking forward when Jensen swatted his ass hard.

“Surprise.”

“Asshole.”

“Count off.” Jared craned his neck to look back at Jensen.

“How many?”

Jensen pursed his lips, remind Jared a little of his ‘Dean’ expression.

“Let’s say twenty-five. You miss a number you have to start over.”

Jared nodded, bracing his arms on the side of the bed and closing his eyes. He drew in slow, steady breaths, but even that didn’t prepare him for the sharp sting of Jensen’s palm against his ass. He cried out in shock before gasping, “one.”

“Good boy.” Jensen continued to spank him, alternating between cheeks, and speed – slow and steady a few times before a quick succession of three or four.

Jared’s cock throbbed against Jensen’s thigh, jerking and dribbling another spurt of precome every time his palm landed on his already sore ass.

He continued to count, stuttering and stumbling. Hot tears slid down his cheeks – his ass ached, a stinging burn that felt like needles whenever Jensen stopped the slaps to massage him.

Despite the pain – he thought he might _actually_ be able to come like this. The subtle rub of his cock between Jensen’s thigh and his stomach, the direct path his ass seemed to have to his balls – it had started as a joke and now he just wanted Jensen to keep going. Get him to that point.

“You still doing good, Jay?” Jensen asked softly, kneading his ass.

“Perfect.”

“Sound like you’re crying,” Jensen worried.

“I am but not bad tears. Keep going, please—I’m close,” Jared admitted, shifting to get a little more friction on his cock.

“From just this?” Jensen asked, surprise clear in his tone.

“Just shut up and spank me,” Jared pleaded.

Jensen grunted, finishing off the set of twenty-five with the final five. Well he would have, but Jared missed number twenty-three.

Jensen hesitated. “Jay—You missed one.”

Jared smirked. “Guess you have to start over. Unless your hand is too sore.”

“Not even close, Padalecki.” Jensen brough his hand down hard on Jared’s ass. Jared jerked forward, nearly screaming, “one!”

Eight more swats. That was all it took and Jared had had enough.

His cock jumped, balls drawn tight to his body as his orgasm hit, hot ropes of come streaming over Jensen’s thigh and his own stomach.

Jensen groaned, pushing Jared back on the bed. He writhed weakly, whimpering as his cock spurted weakening streams, rubbing his thighs together for any sort of friction.

“Holy mother of God, Jared,” Jensen whispered, sliding his hands over Jared’s quivering thighs.

Jared grabbed his hand, his eyes wide with need. “Fuck me,” he said.

“You just came—“

“Please, Jen?” Jensen nodded, grabbing their lube and spreading Jared’s legs. He slicked his fingers and pushed two into Jared, earning a groan of contentment.

“Do it quick,” Jared pleaded.

Jensen chuckled. “Spanking turned you into a downright little slut, didn’t it?” He teased, but the look Jared gave him was anything but joking. Eyes blown black with lust, red mottled cheeks and bite swollen lips parted as he gasped for breath.

“Just _fuck_ me,” He pleaded again.

“It’s gonna hurt—“

“Don’t care, I’m stretched enough.”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t whine to me in the morning.” He slicked his cock and pushed Jared’s thighs apart, slipping inside slow and steady.

Jared gasped, fisting the sheets at his hips. His eyes rolled back, a low groan rising from his throat. He struggled to keep his breathing steady and his body relaxed as Jensen pushed in, filling him in all the right ways. Even after nearly twelve years of this – Jared was always blown away by how perfect and caring Jensen was when he needed to be.

 

Despite his size, Jared always felt small under Jensen. Curling his legs around Jensen’s firm hips, his arms around his shoulders – Jensen could take care of him like no one else ever had.

And now, as Jensen began to thrust into him with deep, steady pumps of his hips, he knew exactly what Jared needed.

Their mouths met in a messy kiss, the sound of their sweat slicked skin sliding together filling the otherwise quiet room. Jared’s head fell back, his eyes screwed shut when Jensen shifted, his cock rubbing directly against Jared’s prostate.

"Jen--"

Jensen groaned, picking up the pace at Jared's quiet plea. Jared whimpered, his ass beginning to throb where Jensen's hips were slamming into the welted spots. He reached between them, stroking himself as Jensen fucked him open. 

"What? Not coming untouched?" Jensen teased. 

"Just keep fucking me," Jared panted. Jensen smirked. 

"No." He rolled them over, settling Jared onto his lap. "Your turn."

Jared glared down at him, unable to hide his smirk. He let go of himself and grabbed Jensen's shoulders, beginning to pick himself up and sink down, over and over. His cock slapped between their stomachs, an obscene wet sound that pushed Jared even closer to orgasm. 

"That's it, _brother_. Ride me," Jensen growled. Jared's eyes snapped open. Jensen smirked and winked - he'd used his Dean voice. He _knew_ what that did to Jared. 

"Please," Jared whispered.

"Come on, Sammy. Nice, tight fucking ass-- Made for my cock. Scream for me."

Jared gave a sobbing moan. He threw his head back, riding Jensen hard and fast. 

"Say it," Jensen snarled, his fingers biting into Jared's legs. 

"Dean!" Jared shouted. Jensen groaned, beginning to buck his hips up, meeting Jared halfway. 

"Fuck me, please, Dean--" Jared panted. 

Jensen grabbed Jared's cock and began to stroke it hard and fast. 

“That’s it, come on big brother’s cock – that’s it—“ Jensen coaxed. Jared’s body stiffened, slumping over Jensen’s as he came for a second time that night. Jensen continued to buck his hips upward, digging his short nails into Jared’s ass as he came with a strained huff of Jared’s name.

Jared began to chuckle when he rolled off Jensen and flopped next to him.

“What’s so funny?” Jensen murmured.

“Can you imagine if we wrote a fanfic?”

Jensen snorted, sitting up slowly. He padded to the bathroom and Jared heard the water turn on. It wasn’t until he’d returned and was washing Jared’s stomach clean that he spoke, “Except we both kinda suck at writing.”

“Well I did that book thing… And I bet we could find some random fan to beta for us – is that what it’s called? The editor thing on Tumblr?”

Jensen grimaced at the mention of the blogging site. “Yeah, I think so. Keep dreaming – you’re not putting our sex life into a fanfic.”

Jared grinned, sitting up enough to kiss Jensen’s mouth. “You’re right. The fiction is fun enough.”

Jensen shrugged, tossing the cloth onto the stand and cuddling up to Jared. “Just go to sleep, you damn pervert.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love it.”

 


End file.
